


The Hunt

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: OOC预警，主要是因为我还没有抽到狂王（泪）最后一段R18，不喜请跳过





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，主要是因为我还没有抽到狂王（泪）
> 
> 最后一段R18，不喜请跳过

INTRO

一切都不应该是这样的。

循着追踪符文的指引，库丘林Alter在惊雷和雨幕下疾驰，泥泞的地面和横生的荆棘没能拖缓战士前进的速度，但担忧和愤怒头一次压过了他战斗的理智。这是他第一次想要将可能的对手碎尸万段，尽管不必要的额外伤害只会消耗更多的魔力撕裂更多的肌肉，但时刻感受到的魔力供给的波动和衰退让他内心的焦躁不安。

由于错误低估了林中生物的战力和魔雾的侵袭，等到狂王从杀戮中惊觉御主的魔力供给已经不稳定时，只看到昏迷不醒的小姑娘被拖入丛林里，转瞬便没了踪迹。向来只觉得“敌人只要杀死就好了”的狂王内心的不安和愤怒在每一分每一秒都呈几何倍数地不断增长。

大概是感受到了继续拖着战利品前行恐怕要被身后的这只野兽追上，袭击者放弃了将小姑娘带回巢穴的想法，转而将小姑娘甩在一处草丛中，自行躲藏了起来。

库丘林的心在看到那个小小的身影时坠入冰窖，小姑娘仿佛是毫无生命力的玩偶被粗暴地丢弃在泥泞中，熟悉的橙色头发被雨水打成一绺绺的紧贴在苍白的脸颊上，手背上的令咒微弱地闪着红光。

还有铁锈的气息。

库丘林对这种气息再熟悉不过，当他撕裂敌人时，腥甜的味道总能激发出更多的兴奋和狂暴。

但这不是敌人的血。

温热的液体从肩胛骨撕裂的伤口处又流动起来，在库丘林把小姑娘抱起护在怀里的时候。被野兽袭击的一爪对于库丘林不算什么，但着一爪从背后结结实实地贯穿了脆弱的人类肉体，伴随而来的撞击让御主没来得及做出任何反应就失去了意识。

在迦勒底量子转移的光芒里，如同地狱守门犬的红色眼睛紧盯着这个密林。

下一次来的时候，掘地三尺也要把偷袭者碎尸万段。

CHAPTER 1

迦勒底的唯一御主并不是没有受过伤，但像这一次这么严重的贯穿伤实属罕见，魔术礼装通常能够起到一定的防御作用，小姑娘也并非毫无战斗经验的新手，几个月下来已经能够依赖英灵们和简单的魔术应对大部分突发状况。

肩膀是必定要留下疤痕了，哪怕是最好的药物也不能将这么长的缝合伤疤抹去。不过更令医疗团队在意的是脑补扫描发现的一小块淤血，大概是撞到地面后反复拖行颠簸留下的，尽管极大概率这种小血块会在恢复过程中逐渐被免疫系统排解掉，但一旦对神经形成压迫，也会有不好的影响。

库丘林执意在小丫头的病房里留了下来。

明明释放宝具时整条胳膊都会被魔力撕裂又重生，但肉体上的痛苦和没有履行自己使命的痛苦根本不是一回事。作为一柄武器，没能扫清所有的敌人，甚至让御主被区区野兽伤到昏迷不醒。那种感受到魔力供给衰弱下去的记忆让库丘林烦躁地甩动了几下尾巴。

真是令人不快的回忆。

理应自己长枪守护的御主从战场撤退至今4个小时，仍然还昏睡着。房间里除了监控仪器滴滴作响的声音，只有小丫头平稳的呼吸声。

【还好撤退足够及时】这是万能的达芬奇亲对返回的库丘林说的唯一一句话，但从她的眼神和语气中，库丘林能感觉到毫不掩饰的责怪。

是一介使魔，却连使魔的职责都做不好。

大概就是这样的责怪吧。

狂王摇摇头，似乎想将杂念从脑海里清除出去，仪器的急促响声响起，待命的医疗团队几乎和他同时从座位上跳起来。

因为疼痛微微扭曲的面孔并不是狂王最担心的，立香清澈的眼睛茫然地望着上方，对于身边的嘈杂仿佛充耳不闻。

“没开灯吗？”

CHAPTER 2

在反复确认后，玛修向御主解释了一下目前的失明只是暂时的，大概1天就能随着药物和免疫系统的工作逐渐恢复。

得知只是由于小块压迫了部分视网神经导致的暂时性失明，立香倒坦然了起来。迦勒底的医疗条件还是数一数二的好，至于肩膀上的缝合伤口，反正日常穿着战斗服也看不出来，听万能的达芬奇亲说似乎还能给自己调制一下秘制祛疤药。

“库酱呢？”

似乎是感觉到有个熟悉的气息从自己醒来后就逐渐消散了，立香抓住玛修的袖子不禁有些担忧。

“大概是跑去修炼场了”，玛修看着御主担忧的脸色，又补充起来，“他没事，还是这里毫无疑问的最强战士。”

是吗，那看来库丘林并不知道自己偷摸的从安全的岩石下走向了前线，毕竟自己一个人躲在安全的庇护所，放任从者在前线面对生命危险，怎么想都不是自己喜欢的作战风格。

谁知林中不仅有作为敌方出现的杂兵，饥饿的野兽闻到血液气息时早已蠢蠢欲动，仅仅受了点魔法训练的自己完全不具备英灵的反应能力，直到野兽尖锐的前爪刺进了右肩才后知后觉地发现自己犯了个天大的错误。

连疼痛的反应都有些过于迟钝了，更别提瞬间反应过来用令咒这种事情，

所幸库丘林应该是第一时间就掉头来找自己了，毕竟他现在是自己的从者，倘若没有御主的魔力供给，从者也会从这个世界消散而去。

“啊，Alter先生？”

带着深紫色兜帽的从者拎着有些不符合他着装风格的食盒，床上的立香循着声音望向了门的方向。

“Emiya给你做了点吃的，我顺手带过来了。”库丘林有些别扭的放下盒子，盯着立香纤细的手臂上挂着的吊针。

实际只是个脆弱的人类，和自己这种英灵体质完全不一样呢。

立香摸索着将库丘林递到嘴边的寿司卷进嘴里，上一次的食物补给好像还是一天之前，温热的米饭和厚厚的鸡蛋烧唤醒了大脑对于糖分和蛋白质的渴求。

“唔。Emilya的手艺还是这么的好呢。库丘林不来点吗？”

“对这种没肉的东西不感兴趣。”看着小丫头像没睁眼的幼兽一般从自己手上取走食物，湿湿的的舌头舐过手指末端，安心的表情简直不像是面对一只可以造就尸山血海的狂犬，库丘林怀疑。

黑色的尾尖绕上立香贪凉伸出的脚踝，似是警告似的拍了拍。

等小姑娘好了再讨点好处吧，库丘林眯起眼睛回味起之前的美味佳肴。

CHAPTER 3

药物很快缓解了立香的伤势，包括失明。尽管一点都不喜欢在床上挂针的日子，但几天过后，立香几乎恢复的和出战前没什么两样，除了右肩上一道狰狞的伤疤彰显着狼狈的撤退。

一觉醒来，映入眼帘的是昏暗的灯光和墙壁边打着盹的狂王，黑色的骨尾虚虚地搭在床边，红色的面纹掩藏在紫色的兜帽下。

立香曾经不止一次被拉入过狂王的梦境，即使在梦境里，狂王的所作所为也和日常战斗没有什么区别，甚至比在战场上更加狂暴，没有魔力供给的限制存在，狂王几乎能把所有目之所及的生物变成没有生命的肉体，那种场景对于普通人来说简直就是地狱一般的存在。

但阿尔斯特的大英雄不会，他对于细碎的杂兵甚至懒得多花一些力气，骨尾扫荡着身侧，将想要背后偷袭的敌人撕裂开来。

如入无人之境，取首级如探囊取物。

少年时读到一些书中类似的描写时往往缺乏画面感，也难以想象以一人之力阻千万敌军该是怎样的气魄。

立香清楚地记得，在那个血腥的梦里，相比于库丘林，巨大的奇美拉都不那么像一只发狂的野兽了。包含杀意的目光从狭长的猩红兽瞳里捕捉着任何移动的物体，周身的不详气息压得旁观的立香都有些喘不过气。

但梦境总是以一种不详的方式终止。每杀戮一次，早已是库丘林身体一部分的死棘之枪逐渐生长，最终的库丘林浑身都被黑红色的外装甲所覆盖。但最后一次枪身没有按照他的意志行动，如同刺穿其他野兽一般，刺穿了他自身 ，狂暴的嘶吼震碎立香的耳膜一般回荡在尸骨堆成的山丘上。

即使是这样，库丘林也没有倒下。

狂王的尾巴缠上了发呆中的立香，懒洋洋地开了口。

“什么时候回去把那只野兽宰了吧？”

CHAPTER 4

借助留下的追踪符文，库丘林没费多少力气就找到了那只奇美拉的巢穴。

巨大的野兽仿佛感觉这次来者不同寻常，焦躁不安地低吼着，召唤着附近的族群，狮头的毛发炸开，面对远比自己低矮的生物宣示着威胁。

野兽的直觉果然准确，这一点和库丘林自己倒很契合。

将立香放在远离战场的地方，库丘林转身向罪魁祸首走去。

焦躁的野兽几乎在库丘林踏入领地的第一步就开始喷吐腐蚀的酸液，相比硬碰硬的战斗，液体缓慢腐蚀肌肉的疼痛能够吓退大多数进攻的敌人，然而眼前这个身影除了继续前进，连一丝痛苦的吸气都没有。

小型的野兽以库丘林为圆心逐渐形成了一个松散的包围圈，像是狮群盯上了一只猎物，正寻找任何一个破绽从它身上撕下一块鲜肉。但眼前这个生物和丛林里的猎物完全不同，这可不是什么只想着保住性命的角牛，与其说它们在狩猎，不如说是为了保护自己而聚成了群。

毫无预兆的，库丘林释放了自己的第一宝具。通常这种级别的杂兵不需要太放在心上，不过今天的狂王只想快点将奇美拉的心脏掏出来，并且在此之前让这只野兽好好体会一下撕裂的痛苦，哪怕多承受一点肉体再生的痛苦也毫无关系。

准确判断出自己转身逃跑也是死路一条，巨大的野兽迅速发动了攻击，但库丘林显然更加的敏捷和鲁莽，迎着呼啸而来的利爪，以手甲格挡后顺势滑向后方，带有骨刺的尾巴扯住还没收住惯性的后腿，轻易地撕裂出几道深至白骨的伤口。还不等野兽转过身来，蛇尾已经被尖锐的手甲扯下，腥红的血液喷溅在狂王的脸上，可那双血红的眸子比黑红色的血液还要疯狂。

剧痛使野兽咆哮了起来，血肉翻开的后腿已经无法支持它做更多的冲刺，狂王本就对这种林中的野兽不抱着痛快一战的指望，这几天来不过是想要将它彻底撕碎以发泄一下对自己失职的不满，最好再把头颅或者心脏当作战利品纪念一下。

看在你给予了小丫头贯穿的痛苦的份上，就用最痛苦的方式将你撕碎吧。

【Curruid Coinchenn】

外装甲覆盖上来的痛苦和力量让库丘林更加兴奋起来，奇美拉的尖牙转瞬而至，但红色的骨刺已经先它一步撕裂了它的胸膛，被直接扯出心脏的绝望和痛苦让奇美拉尖啸起来。

奇美拉的尖牙没有对库丘林造成任何实质性的伤害，但库丘林感觉到了异样。一种混沌的错乱从奇美拉临死仇恨的尖啸传递进脑海里，理应自动消失的融合体反而挤压起来，似乎被这仇恨所驱动着要再将什么刺穿。

在夺去理性的尖啸声中，还有什么在快速地接近。野兽本能的反应和脑海中翻腾的无尽愤怒让库丘林直接将向前刺出。

一切静止在巨大的魔力波动中，狂王头一次感觉到了无法被魔力恢复的创伤是如此的疼痛。无尽的愤怒和痛苦化作狂暴的吼叫，但身体被迫违抗着本能，连最基本的移动都无法完成。

冰晶从地上快速生长起来，无法从外装甲中脱离的库丘林，带着刺穿自己的那一枪，被囚禁在了低温的牢笼里。

对这个世界最后的一瞥，是手无寸铁的少女手背释放的红光。

CHAPTER 5

很安静。

库丘林感觉自己从来没睡过这么久的安稳觉，即使在梦里，杀戮和血污仍然像是强大的副产物如影随形。

但他感觉到了危险的迫近，一种熟悉的魔力和呼唤要拼命将他从这种舒适里挖出来。

睁开眼，耳边滴滴狂叫的仪器提醒他应该是在这个封闭舱里躺了足够久，大概伤势也足够严重到要动用冷冻舱的模式，身上的外装甲已经消散，他又恢复到了正常的状态，只有胸口的那一处疤痕提醒着上一次的受伤。

既然自己还存在，意味着小丫头肯定没有消失。

但为什么只有玛修和达芬奇呆呆站在门口？

“Alter。。先生？”

“。。。”，感知不到御主在附近的气息，但没理由小姑娘在带上其他从者领子转移时还能联络上在迦勒底的自己。

“Alter先生睡了很久，如果不是Caster当时留给御主应急使用的符文石，您可能没办法从上个战场上回来了。大概是野兽的垂死诅咒和对处在兽化状态的你产生了影响。”

这女人的声音还有语气还是这么令人不满。

“总之，这期间发生了很多事情，简而言之，现在迦勒底已经只有我和玛修了。”

盯着两位自称是迦勒底唯二留守人员的女性看了很久，库丘林只能从嗓子里挤出“解释一下”这几个难听到极点的音节。

从玛修简明扼要的解释来看，自自己受伤之后，立香和其他从者一起应对了相当多的挑战，但人理修复完成后，魔术协会的调查认定迦勒底当年的爆炸和后续的一系列行为都严重违反了禁令，不仅是藤丸立香，还有多名参与了技术和治疗工作的人员被带走了。

“不知是库恩符文还是冷冻系统的作用，Alter先生被封闭在冷冻舱里，没有解除契约。但大部分从者已经返回英灵座，目前留下来的只有已经没有什么能力的我和代理所长达芬奇亲。”

可笑。

一群糟老头子，世界要毁灭的时候倒是一个都不出现，让个小丫头征战四方。等到世界太平了，倒出来兴风作浪。

“听小丫头叫你，万能的达芬奇亲？”

“她现在在哪里？”

CHAPTER 6

这个自称万能的从者倒像是早有预料早有准备一般。

看着迅速掏出一堆奇奇怪怪设备和地图的达芬奇亲，库丘林不得不承认自己在战术上似乎是幼稚粗糙了一些。

时钟塔是魔术师的聚集地，也是达芬奇通过追踪器获取的御主位置。令玛修和达芬奇不安的是，追踪器显示的坐标从最开始的经常移动在昨天变成了近乎静止，所以大概率魔术师协会没有得到想要的答复后将立香关进了审讯室，或者更糟，监禁室。

但魔术师往往有些天生的劣势，在于他们对于自己的法术总是过于自信。

这点在术阶的自己身上也常有体现，不过好歹那位不会像这群胆小鬼一般，躲在一个小丫头身后苟且偷生。

如今还反咬一口。

库丘林悄无声息地拧断两个巡夜者的脖子后，恨恨地想着。

显眼的外装甲在达芬奇亲的要求下被隐藏了起来，兜帽长袍在这里实在算不上什么奇装异服，魔力的波动也是习以为常，这种装扮不仅让库丘林潜入了审讯区域，还成功遮掩了他显眼的面文。

小丫头的气息越来越近了，很好。

透过单向玻璃，库丘林一间间地确认着里面的面孔。

审讯室的布置千篇一律，大多是由为了不让审讯对象休息而设置的简易板凳，隔离桌子和惨白的灯光而组成。

看到小小身影的那一刻，库丘林能听到血液冲上脑壳的声音。

当真是特殊对待。

“不好意思，请问您是？”

穿着明显不符合时节的保暖服装的两人还以为是协会又派来了什么新的指示，看着眼前陌生的男子，等待着回复。

不过他们永远等不到了。

长枪的突刺连给他们发出惨叫的时间都没留下，就粉碎了他们脆弱的脖颈。

从其中一人摸索出钥匙后，库丘林一脚踢开已经瘫软的尸体，去解开将立香锁在椅子上的铁链。

“库酱。。。”

“我手不能动了。。。”

小姑娘的左手本应有令咒的地方现在只有不断闪动的黑色封印，大概是由于还有从者没有离去，害怕他们响应令咒的魔力召唤，协会的老头子们想出的恶毒办法吧。

他们应该害怕。

立香冰凉的身体被狂王用斗篷裹紧在自己胸口，库丘林在看到审讯室的一霎那就明白这房间里是什么把戏。寒冷和饥饿能够生生摧垮人的意志，这在过往对待有价值的俘虏也是一样的套路，最后不过是将再也没有价值的人丢去饥饿的狼群。

危险的魔术闪光在出口闪耀起来。

“啧，反应比我想象的要快啊，魔术师们。”

“果然令咒突然消失了一枚是有原因的。看来我们对她的危险性没有猜错，隐瞒迦勒底的从者情况，还是会杀害人类的从者，协会必须要扣留她。”

“嘿。”

即使这名从者还隐藏在黑暗的通道里，一种危险的气息还是透过懒洋洋的语气飘散了出来。

“看在小姑娘还醒着的面子上，我今天可不想[再]来一场屠杀。但如果你们这群不长眼的东西还要挡在那里，我只能让小姑娘捂住眼睛了。”

“顺便一提，这两个麻烦的尸体，我帮你处理掉吧。”

卢恩符文随即燃烧起来，两具尸体的火光照亮了过道，也将库丘林投影到了魔术师眼中。

扯去装模作样的长袍的从者正单手抱着女孩俯在自己肩头，另一只手持着荆棘一般的红色长枪，背后尾巴黑红色的骨刺在地上划出“喀喇喀喇”的声响。胸口的纹身和面纹都如同那猩红色的眼眸一般燃烧着，和白色皮肤上垂下的的蓝色头发形成了鲜明的反差。外装甲正沿着身体逐渐成型，但却避开了藤丸立香正蜷缩依赖的部分。

“报上名来！区区使魔而已，你以为这里是你随便撒野的地方？”

“看来这群魔术师听不太懂我说的话啊小丫头，要不，就还是用我习惯的方式？”

“你竟敢无视我！报上名来！”

“我是对使魔这个称呼没什么意见。不过仅限我这只疯狗认定的主人。”

“你这种，躲在女人身后的东西，不配做我库丘林的对手。”

魔术师的咒语翻涌着就要完成，但英灵的敏捷还是快了一步，尖锐的手甲将咒文封印在了口腔里，被死死钉住上下腭的男人一句话也说不出来。

“滚回你们的安乐窝去，下次再来迦勒底耀武扬威，老子一定会将你们通通撕碎去喂狗。”

“凯尔特人可不食言。”

END

立香只觉得这个熟悉的胸膛十分温暖，被寒冷反复折磨的身体无意识的蹭着热源。

柔软的头发在库丘林的胸口蹭过，低头看着像一只受伤的小兽死死蜷缩起来的小丫头，库丘林有些后悔没把那两个人再好好折磨一番。

算了，小丫头安全最重要。

万能的达芬奇亲在看到追踪器开始飞速移动的时候大大松了一口气，等库丘林带着立香回到迦勒底，一切治疗都按部就班的进行起来。

包括立香手上的封印，达芬奇在盯着看了半小时之后也手一挥，表示自己能够解除了。

迦勒底比之前有些冷清，但一切都很合库丘林的口味。

包括藤丸立香。

R18（好孩子就不要再看下去了）

狂王很满意没有了其他库丘林来争抢立香的这种情况，毕竟阳光的自己竟然还会讲睡前故事。

而自己晚上只能用另一种方式让立香快速入睡。

“好....好热.........”立香脑子里已经开始下意识地寻求着解脱的可行性，任何能够缓解体内空虚的办法都好。

Alter赤裸着身体，昏暗的灯光下，赤红色的瞳孔完全睁开，紧紧盯着在身下下意识的想要摩擦双腿的小姑娘，像是欣赏着在陷阱里团团打转的小猎物。少女下方早已湿的一塌糊涂，粗砺的指尖的每一次动作都让更多的体液流淌出来。

“Alter........”得不到满足的小姑娘带着些许的哭腔，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着正用手指耐心按压着软肉的库丘林，看得他愈加兴奋了起来。

“唔....”感觉到粘腻的液体从下体不断滑出，混合着酥麻和凉意让立香想去擦拭干净，但被alter强行分开的双腿无法合拢，大腿不自觉的向alter的皮肤蹭去，但这只让原本就滑腻的液体加深了粘稠的接触感。

库丘林松开了原本用来扣住立香双手的手，将意图摩擦的大腿摁住，抽出了已经被泡得有些发软的手指，将充血的性器狠狠顶了进去。

“呜——”从喉咙里挤出的颤音和软肉下意识的收缩让狂王也舒服的眯起了眼睛，尽管不是陌生的物体，被粗长异物进入的感觉还是让甬道紧紧收缩起来。

将立香的一条腿扛上肩膀，扯成更有利于深入的姿势，逼迫小丫头半抬起纤细的腰肢来承担一下又一下又深又重的撞击。

这个姿势让本就被开拓蹂躏的甬道被插入的更深，混合着饱胀感和酥麻的快感让立香最后一点清醒也烧却了，浑身上下只能清晰地感受到自己的软肉是怎样抽搐着吸吮着那条肉棒，眷恋地描摹着形状一般地蠕动着。

“啊、哈……哈啊……库………不…...更…..”从喉咙间挤压出的无意义呻吟更像是狂烈的催情剂，深红的瞳孔里是野兽般的兴奋，狠狠将涨得发痛的肉棒连根拔出又整根没入，交合处泥泞不堪的流出混浊的白色液体。

席卷而来的快感让立香已经只剩下承受和呻吟的必要，下身不断涌出的爱液和次次被顶到子宫口的抽插已经让她丧失了除了绝顶快感的其他感受，接近到达顶点的她微微挣扎了起来。

“唔！”体内的热流随着甬道的激烈抽搐被挤压出去，随即又被另一种更为霸道热流所填满，晃晃悠悠地堵在里面。

美滋滋地舔着尖锐牙齿的恶犬满足地看着被圈在怀里昏睡的小丫头。

又是餍足的一天。


End file.
